Fire v Ice
by Spammy93
Summary: Catalina, girlfriend of Joey Wheeler finds herself torn between, her longterm boyfriend and the glacical Seto Kaiba.  This is a story of love, life and being the outcast, told through her eyes about her internal struggle where fire clashes with ice.
1. Chapter 1

Fire v Ice

Part One

Reluctantly I was forced to look up at him and become transfixed by the dangerously calm stare he cast upon me. His piercing blue eyes, as icy and guarded as his heart; were colder by far than the glaciers I once saw in the far north sea, in shades of blue and white that resonated with a kind of beauty and terror that was hard to look at. I remembered laughing at my superstitious father as he went on his research trips and shivered in the towering presence of the mighty icebergs. I never got why he didn't feel the magic, and now I was starting to realise why. The depths of hell people think are hot but there not, looking into those eyes I know now that it's cold, cold, cold.

I tried myself to reflect back my own icy stare, as I summoned up all the hate and disgust I felt I could muster that had been stored up for some time, but found myself failing. I was never the cold, calculating ice type of person. I was ruled by heat and passion like a phoenix ready to spring into life born from fire. I was staring at him trying desperately to appear more cold and aloof that he did, although I could already feel the heat burn in my cheeks and my eyes sting from angry unshead tears, as hate and anger heated up my glacial look.

Ice clashed with fire in an epic battle of dominance, as icy blue met fiery brown, that appeared amber, each staring the other down, seeing who would retreat first and look away. Eventually his icy cold blast of his stare melted away my fiery, heated glare as I tore my gaze away and stared at the plain, miserable wood floor that we were standing on while having this pleasant little exchange.

I could feel his eyes on my face still staring at me intently while I kicked my booted feet at the floor in embarrassment. Slowly I looked up again and to my annoyance I noticed him looking me up and down, quickly and discreetly as if I wouldn't notice. Our gaze locked again but this time not for so long. My brows fused in anger and my lips pursed at his arrogance, as his stunningly blue eyes narrowed as if deep in thought, and the corner of his mouth slowly rose into a smirk that I longed to knock off his face.

Then suddenly as if the wind had changed his face relaxed, although still he looked incredibly serious.

"Why are you with Wheeler?", he asked , his voice catching me off guard, smooth like velvet but deep with masculinity.

I could physically feel my facial expression change from annoyance and anger to surprise and shock as my eyebrows raised and arched, and I was suddenly aware that my mouth was slightly open. Quickly I schooled my face to look as if shocked by his insolence of his question, but realised that within those few seconds he had found what he wanted to know, what ever that may be.

"Excuse me?", I said, my voice sounding like it was coming too loud from my mouth for the conversation. Which was at the level that a couple courting might be at, not two people that barely know each other, save for a few classes in school and a few chance meeting with my group of friends. This encounter was new and unexpected for me at least.

The air was thick with atmosphere as the tension rose with my anger and incredibility that the first time he would speak to me it would be about my relationship with Joey!

"I don't think that is any of your business" I said trying to keep my voice as level and as calm as his but failing once again as my voice sounded unnaturally high and the words came in a rush words flowing out of my mouth before I had time to stop them.

" No really. Why?", he asked, his voice silky smooth and pleasing to hear if he wasn't so arrogant and rude. "He's loud, stupid and ignorant, especially to you".

Once again I felt my eyebrows raise and my mouth gape as he insulted the nicest boyfriend I've ever had.

"Look at the way he is with you, treating you like one of his friends rather than his girlfriend"

That smirk played upon his lips once again due to my reaction and this time lingered there, tormenting me, making my anger rise, like the phoenix rising from the ashes once again to create havoc in its wake.

"How dare you!" I said quietly and as deadly as possible.

"Things would be different if I were in his shoes", he stated, desire hinting in his voice but also a hint of regret in his eyes glistening brightly as he stared at me, his smirk becoming more a grin. In my anger and rage everything was registered but blocked out. All I could think was, 'how dare he say this to me'

"Joey may be loud, but he's certainly not stupid nor ignorant. He treats his friends with respect and honour and he would never do anything to hurt them or me. He's kind and sweet and most of all fun. He's ten time the man you'll ever be.", I finished, panting and realised just how loud I had become that I had been shouting at him, my voice steadily becoming louder throughout. I was suddenly glad we were in a deserted corridor only used as a short-cut that some staff and students take whenever they were late for class.

I stood there glaring at him once again, slowly taking control of the roaring beast inside. Letting my chest raise and fall in a rhythmic movement, once calmed to an extent I glanced up at him, straightened my posture and held my chin up high, my whole aura screaming defiance.

Steadily he raised one eyebrow questioningly and I saw his eyes study my face as if trying to solve a great mystery. Finally he sighed, a great long breath out, his whole face looked defeated as if he had never experienced someone that could be so stubborn and resistant to him. Slowly the confident grin came back to his lips and his blue eyes twinkled with light as he thought over what I had said. I could visibly see his intellectual mind forming a plan in which he would see though to the end no matter what.

I lost my train of thought as the bell rang for the next lesson and disturbed the silence that ran along the corridor.

'sh*te' I thought as the bell ended 'I've been stood there for half an hour and I've missed half a lesson a was only meant to be delivering something to the library' I looked wildly around as I heard students coming out of the classrooms on their way to the canteen.

"Just think about what I said" I heard the soft, desirable voice from behind me as he brushed past me and on to his next lesson, down the corridor and out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

I strode through the big double doors to the canteen and looked around to the usual table we all sat at for lunch. The long table, we always commandeered a corner of it for ourselves when it was lunch. I sighed with relief, a great long breath that took away the, frustrating, uncomfortable conversation that had occurred only 10 minutes ago in the back-way corridor. Steadily I walked silently up to my seat they had saved for me, next to Joey as always, and opposite, Tristan.

As I came closer Yugi noticed me first looked up and gave me a smile. Joey stopped a little irritated that Yugi wasn't listening to his obviously hilarious joke that he had probably saved up all lesson to tell. Joey turned round and grinned showing all his white, glistening teeth as he saw me approach from behind him.

"Where have you been? You missed half the lesson", he asked pulling out my seat next to him.

I threw my self heavily down on the small plastic chair and shoved my school bag on the table, tossing my long auburn locks over my shoulder before I answered.

"uh", I paused thinking of what to say to all the questioning pairs of eyes waiting for an answer.

"I got … distracted", "by a book in the library" I answered shifting my eyes away from the faces of my friends. 'It was not really lying, it was more a half truth or a bent truth. Yes. I did get distracted. By a book in the library I saw. I took it out before running back to class so I wouldn't be late back, that's why I took the short cut. It was then that I literally ran full pelt into Mr Seto Kaiba, the rich and stunningly handsome Seto Kaiba, but also the rude, arrogant, Mr 'I'm to good for anyone' Seto Kaiba that infuriated me so much. I wasn't lying but guilt pressed against my conscience, like that hot prickly feeling you get on the back of your neck, or the tight feeling you get in your chest when you get caught doing something naughty when you were a kid.

I tried not to notice those irrepressible, illogical feeling as the gang carried on there normal conversation, and only came out of my trance of wondering when the whole group erupted with laughter at Joey's long held joke. I laughed but it was hollow and false and sounded like it came from someone else.

Scenting something wasn't right I chanced a glance up to see scowling faces looking up above me. The false laughter still rang out in till it came to an abrupt end. That's when I realised that the sick, masochistic laughter was not coming from my mouth. Quickly I turned my head, too quickly as the canteen swarm before my eyes, the colours all blurring together. The only thing that stood out was a deep voice saying,

" Such a funny joke, Wheeler", in a sarcastic voice from behind me. I could feel Joey tighten and almost growl at the man. It was only then I knew who it couldn't possibly be. Focusing I could finally see Seto Kaiba, the source of the tension in the group.

"settle down 'pup'," he said with an icy glare shot in his direction. "I only wanted to speak to Katalina," there was a pause while everyone looked at me with accusing eyes and dropping jaws from everyone especially Joey. Joey opened his mouth about to ask why when Kaiba added. "She left her book when we met earlier."

I could feel the hot prickly sensation come to the back of my neck once again and the intense heat in my checks as I flushed at being singled out by the man that everyone at the table despised and continued to glare at. I watched with steady, unwavering eyes as he walked around the table to the side and waited. His eyes fixed on the blank wall in front of him avoiding eye contact with the others with a strict dignity. Slowly as if in a dream I rose from my seat, eyes fixed on his broad, brave back. Giving a small apologetic smile to the staring faces of my friends before leaving my place and taking the short walk over to where Seto Kaiba was waiting patiently for my arrival.

As I approached he turned round to face me and his face softened and a small smirk that could almost be a smile crept over his lips at my pursed annoyed expression that was blatant upon my face.

"Here's your book", he said his smile broadening into a wider grin. As he handed it to me the binder facing upwards, its shining embellished title glinting in the bright light of the canteen. "Its a good read" he said his eyes meeting mine as I took the book from his hands.

"I know. Its one of my favourites" I paused shocked at how harsh I sounded when he was being suspiciously nice to me he didn't have to give me my book back he could have just left it there.

I felt wired with this new Seto Kaiba he wasn't being rude and aloof. I chanced a glance over my shoulder at the gang to see if they had noticed this change. 'Apparently not' I thought as I saw Joey half way through a conversation with Yugi probably about Dual Monsters or something.

" Why did you do that?", I asked in a hushed voice not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Do what?", he asked faking confusion at my hushed tone although his tone was at the same level as mine.

" Why did you single me out like that. In front of everyone" I asked feeling irritable that he didn't know what he had done and the repercussions that would follow.

"Why not?" he asked in the same deep, masculine tone that made me feel embarrassed and blush like a little girl, which made me even more annoyed. I could feel the phoenix stirring in me, its golden wings fluttering feebly as it raised its golden head.

" Enjoy your book", he said once again and walked away down the walkway between the tables and through the double doors and out of site.

Going back to the table, I felt cheated, he didn't answer my question, it was simple enough, 'Why single me out in front of everyone'. It was only when I sat down that I realised why. As soon as I sat down I was bombarded with questions upon questions from Joey.

"What did he want?" was the first huffed question of the interrogation.

I spluttered a short reply of "to give back my book"

Joey didn't look impressed "Why did he have your book in the first place?"

"I" I spluttered "I must have left it in the library"

Joey huffed and pointedly turned his back to me and continued to ignore me to talk to Yugi. Yugi lent me a sympathetic small look before turning his whole attention to Joey.

I just sat there down-funded that Joey could be like that with me. Every-time I wanted to talk with him, or be with him alone, he would make an excuse, or invite the whole gang as if it were a group outing. And now that someone's showing me a little attention he cant stand it. I sat in my seat fuming. The beast inside of me roaring to be let free and tear away the straight angry person that had engulfed my nice, normal Joey and had replaced him with this jealous, angry one. Then it hit me 'maybe this is what he wanted' I thought as the words Kaiba had said to me earlier came back to me 'He's loud, stupid and ignorant, especially to you' and then when he had said 'look at the way he treats you,more like his friend then his girlfriend.' At the time I hadn't realised what he had meant. I thought he was being arrogant and stuck-up, but now I looked back what he said had rang a little true and even I had to admit it no matter how much it pained me.

I kept quiet and opened up my lunch box and chewed on my sandwiches even though my hunger had long gone. It hadn't always been this way with Joey and me. It had once been great when we first got together he was so sweet and romantic and considerate towards me if I was having a bad day he would of came around to mine after school and cheer me up with lots of kisses and cuddles, what had gone so wrong that now I had become more a friend then a girlfriend. I instinctively knew why he was jealous. Any other guy he wouldn't of batted an eyelid, but no it was Seto Kaiba the worst person in the world according to Joey, he's rich, arrogant, rude, chauvinistic, selfish as well as many other things the worst thing about Seto Kaiba is he's one of the best duellist in the world second to Yugi anyway, and that's why he hates him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

After lunch the rest of the day was a blur. Joey barely spoke to me the rest of the day, as if I had badly injured his honour. I couldn't concentrate on any of my lessons and kept being shouted at by certain tutors about 'paying attention' I didn't see Seto again for the rest of the day, but for some reason I kept having this feeling in the back of my head like he was constantly there, tormenting me with out even being near me. I hated it, this feeling I couldn't control, not being able to get him out of my head, the words he spoke to me, the way in which he said them. It was driving me insane with all this thinking.

Mercifully the bell rang out to announce the end of the day. Slowly as if in a dream I slung my bags shoulder strap over my right shoulder, pushed back my small plastic chair and slumped wearily out of the classroom. Down the hall, not caring for the light conversation happening around me as I pushed open the heavy double doors and out into the school yard,through the metal gates, and walked along the road to the bus stop.

After waiting a whole hour for a bus to arrive, I was freezing cold, wet from the light drizzle of rain that had started to fall half hour ago and angry beyond all belief at Seto Kaiba. Its was all his fault, his fault that I had missed half my class. His fault that nobody has spoken to me since lunch, and his fault that I had been mad all day with thinking of him. What made me even angrier was that I had seen him not an hour ago travelling in a fancy car up to his office at Kaiba Corp, all nice and warm with his heating on. I thought as a little car rushed past me that little bit too close and soaked me through ' karma' I said to myself bitterly just as the bus pulled up.

Scrambling around at the bottom of my wet school bag with a scowl on my face, I wondered how many of my school books had wet smeared, inky pages in them due to that stupid little car that just couldn't drive that little bit further away from the pavement.

"ah" I said in triumph for myself as I found what I had been looking for. My fingers closed around a small metal key with a keyring of a miniaturized globe hanging off it. I shook the small globe with the attached key from the damp bag and rammed it in the lock. The old, creaking door groaned under the pressure as I pushed my body weight against it the old door the peeling paint dropping away as the door finally gave in and allowed me entrance to my home.

"Where'd you been?" a gruff voice demanded as I walked in through the door.

"to school." I said back in a lazy monotone as I shoved my school bag off my shoulders and onto the nearby post that lead up the stairs.

"don't you give that cheek to me" he snarled " why've you been so long?"

I idly wandered to the doorway to the living room, to confront my stepfather.

" I was so late to cook your tea because the stupid bus never turned up."

His expression was of utter disbelief, but being a lazy git, he decided to avoid a confrontation and return to his lame TV show. I stared at my stepfather with contempt as he slumped even further into his pitiless existence. He moved his ever enlarging arse down into the sagging brown leather chair his only exercise being lifting the remote and flicking through the TV channels.

I shook my head but felt myself being glad that he was in, for him, such a good mood,for when he was in a bad mood it always bode ill for me. He was never a nice or charming man, but he kept a roof over my head and for that I was grateful . I walked straight toward the tiny cramped kitchen to make chicken and chips before his mood turned for the worse. It was late by the time I pulled my bag up stairs by the strap letting it thump dully against the fading carpets. Hearing my stepfather mutter protrusively under his breath about not respecting his 'hearing space'.

I lazed upon my bed and closed my eyes against the day trying to block out everything that went wrong and concentrate on the few things that did go right with the day. Slowly I found myself coming to my time in the library. With a smile a leapt up and grabbed my bag and crammed my hands into it pulling out my book. Feeling the fluttering of anticipation of opening the leather cover and feeling the soft pages under my fingers as I let my mind completely into the story and disappear. I smoothed my fingers over the shiny, silver letter engravings on the binder. It was one of my favourites ' pride and prejudice ' a classic and an epic story along with it and this one was a special edition with illustrations. That is why it caught my eye , I loved the story but had never seen this particular edition before and was thrilled when I booked it out.

Now I looked at this book with high expectations as I steadily opened the front cover and started to read. After a while I was close to finishing the few chapter in when I felt a sharp shooting pain in my neck, then I realised that I had been sitting cross legged on my bed hunched over the book for nearly half an hour and the time had flown by. I leaned back on my bed feeling the cold, cotton covers under me as I massaged my aching neck with the palm of my hand feeling the intense realised as my muscles started to relax I closed my eye against eye strain from reading too much as I sank back onto the not so soft, misshapen pillow leaving the book to dangle carelessly in one hand. Suddenly I felt something softly slide out of the pages and fluttered onto my chest, as light as a feather or as tender as a lovers kiss. My eyes snapped open and studied closely at what had disturbed me.

There upon my chest at the nape of my white,school shirt was a small white piece of paper folded up and stuck at random in the book. I stared at the paper for a while as I slowly put the book at my side and peeled the paper off my chest and opened it up gradually revealing the message that was secretly concealed.

'thinking of me?'

it was a simple statement, but it completely threw me. How would send me a message with no name. And why? And then it hit me … Mr Seto Kaiba once again had completely unarmed me, when I was least expecting it , it's like he's planning this , I thought to myself irritated at his presumption that I would still be thinking about him now, at home. Suddenly I felt my anger rise in my throat like the phoenix within me spreading his wings and roaring his protests as I found myself now once again drawn to thinking of him again, which is exactly what he wanted. I screwed up the note tightly in the palm of my hand and chucked it with all my strength at the wall in front of the bed letting out a high pitched scream of anger and defiance which echoed loudly around the small room. The ball of paper hit brightly painted lime green wall and fell softly down onto the cream,roughly carpeted floor. Then flopped back down onto my pillows as I heard a bang on the ceiling below and my stepfather bellow "SHUT UP" as he poked the ceiling with a walking stick he kept near by just in case he might just shift himself off that damn chair. I groaned inwardly at the sh*ttiness of my life and decided to phone the one person that always cheered me up. Joey.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Five

Waking up the next day I had an uplifting feeling that made me determined that this day was defiantly going to be better than the last. Getting up and heading for the bathroom and jumping into the shower, gradually letting the hot water scold my now pink, radiating skin while massaging my hair with the luxurious strawberry, vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner and rubbing it carefully through my auburn hair from root to tip, trying to bring out all the gorgeous golden highlights gifted to me from the summer sun. Sighing deeply, letting my chest rise up and down as I breathed in the heavenly scent from the steam, before turning the steel taps and removing my warm, cleansed body out of the sanctuary of the warmth of the shower cubical and bracing myself for the cold air that I knew would hit me as soon as I opened the door. Rushing I grabbed my flannel towel and wrapped myself around into its softness and securing it around me, tucking in the excess to my side before leaving the condensed bathroom across the small hallway to my room, careful not to wakeup my stepfather who was still sleeping and probably had a hangover.

Hastily getting dressed in the boring uniform that flattered almost no-one apart from the few exceptions. Realising my thoughts had once again drifted to the guy I had forbidden myself to think about all day, Seto Kaiba and how he could easily pull off any outfit effortlessly and make it his own creation. Shaking my head roughly to rid my mind of these thoughts while rolling my eyes at my own predictability, then turned back to the mirror that I had previously been dressing myself by. My hair had now fallen into its natural shape and had gone slightly wavy from drying naturally, never really being bothered about drying it properly. Leaning in towards the mirror to perfect my make up. I usually kept it to a minimum, with only a little moisturiser with a touch of foundation, along with a slick of eye-liner with a coat of mascara, finished off with some rose tinted lip-gloss that complemented my pale, warm skin-tone to perfection.

Suddenly a strange thought occurred in my mind, 'What Does Kaiba see in me anyway?' I looked my figure up and down with a scrutinising eye, studying my frame, it had everything in the right place but everything looked out of place. I had small breasts with curvaceous hips and a slight, nipped in waist that I was proud to have, my legs long and gangly that I somehow kept tripping over with out realising. My hair long in length and thick but had so many natural highlights in it blonde brown and auburn that I changed with different lighting that it was my best feature, but all in all I still looked like a average, normal girl that just blended in with all the others. 'He could have anyone at his beck and call, why would he choose me? who hates him for everything that he stands for?' 'Arrogant arse ' a added as an after thought, shaking my head once again at how stupid I had been, 'that note could have been from anyone, or the person that previously taken the book out' Smiling slightly at my reflection in the mirror I tossed a rouge strand of hair out of my eyes before I turned to make my lunch in the kitchen.

Rushing to get out on time I crammed my bag with the books for the lessons I was doing today as the there was a small knock on the door. Running to the door with a smile radiating from my face I opened the door slightly and slipped out silently as to not awaken the snoring man who wont wake up till midday.

"Alright?" Joey asked as I turned around from shutting the door with a soft click and walking down the few steps to join him.

Taking the offered arm we walked in step down the road to the bus stop that would hopefully not be late.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked again "You were acting really strange yesterday"

peeping up at him while smiling sweetly into his grinning face that I knew masked his concern.

I moved my hair behind my ear and answered " I'm fine" but could feel my head shaking slightly in unspoken denial. To tell the truth I hadn't been 'fine' in a long while especially at home but hated to voice my troubles to anyone preferring to keep my private life just that-private. "I was just having an off day" I said laughing it off as nothing. Joey didn't look convinced at my failed laughter but changed the subject nonetheless.

Soon I found my spirits uplifted by his easy charm and laughter being so care free, I found myself laughing at why I had gotten so angry about Kaiba so much yesterday and why I was so frustrated with everyone after the encounter. 'That guy can really get under my skin, that's all' I thought laughing openly with Joey, yesterday steadily slipping out of memory.

I enjoy these now rare moments I have with Joey alone he's so different when it's just him and me always sweet and attentive. I smiled down at our hands still entwined while sitting on the bus. I felt that I could bust with happiness at this small gesture of affection he was treating me to, the phoenix inside me rolling on a cloud almost puring with happiness. Joey saw me smile and grinned back before I leaned in and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, making him unexpectedly blush at my touch, making me blush in return.

And then as if the sun had suddenly gone in behind a gigantic black cloud my unbelievable happiness was shrouded in darkness that probably wont come back out throughout the day. Joey dropped my hand so quickly it was like it had burned him. Shocked I looked up at his face only to see that for some reason the looked extremely sheepish and guilty and had gone red up to his ears and down to his neck. Looking around to find the source of her disappointment to find it immediately standing right in front of me. Tristan stood there right in front of us along with Yugi and Tea with the rest of the group, grinning stupidly at the two of us sat side by side on the bench seat of the bus.

"'ello," Tristan said In his most annoying, patronising voice that made me want to punch him really hard in the face. Yugi just stood there slightly red himself with a slight awkward smile playing upon his lips. And Tea had a smug knowing grin that I could of easily slapped from her face 'she's just envious' I thought smugly to myself as they all sat down among us and felt myself become saddened to know, once again I had been replaced by friends. I sat in silence for the rest of the bus journey staring fixedly on to the seat in front of me, thinking mutinous thoughts and cursing every breath of anyone that spoke to me in that overly cheerfully voice that felt like a hammer smashing against my scull repeatedly with every syllable. I could feel myself becoming irritable and the heat starting to rise in my chest that always was a warning to when I had had enough.

Agonisingly slow the bus crawled to a stop outside the school we all climbed down the step onto the pavement. I looked round to see a glistening Rolls Royce pulling up behind the filthy bus that looks like it will die on us any minute. Stepping out the back door was, who else, but Seto Kaiba in his polished shoes and perfectly straight hair that never looked out of place. Looking at him made me realise just how much our lives differed he had all the luxuries money could buy, while myself lived in a crappy run-down flat with my stepfather that drinks his life away since mum left, and has to get the crappy bus that is always late, all in all while my life is utterly 'crap' when his life is everything it could possibly be. I felt envy fuel my anger as it crawled up from my stomach to bubble angrily and linger in my throat, stuck there choking me.

" Kat?" It was Joey he had his hand gently on my shoulder behind me. I came out of my dream like phase and realised that I was still staring at the spot where the Rolls Royce had been parked but had now pulled away and had driven away.

"nice car" I said as an explanation for staring at it for so long.

Joey walked away now, laughing with Tristan and Tea as I followed behind the group feeling completely alone.


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The day dragged on and on as the clocks hand never seemed to move more than an inch at a time, even if I stared at the clock constantly I could never tell the difference. Each time the bell rang and a different lesson began I began the same routine looked blankly at the tutor as they drowned on and on. It was like the words were hitting a brick wall, it didn't even make it to one ear to be able to go out the other. My only solitude was my favourite lesson music. Everything was different with music, the students where the year was mixed so you are not stuck with the same people constantly doing your head in, most of the work is practical which I was a lot better at.

The class swarm into the room and found their familiar seats that where spread in a semi circle round the outside of the room. Tea sat next to me and whispered to me "miss told me we're starting a new project today" she practically squealed the last word which made half the class look round. Shifting down in my seat to avoid the embarrassing stares from the class I couldn't help but think 'What a swot'. Tea was a nice girl at times but other times she was a two-faced little cow that was constantly placing her slimy hands all over Joey, not that he noticed much, then again I doubt he would notice if I was like that either.

The door creaked open and in walked Seto Kaiba moody and sullen as always in this lesson but I just guess musics not his thing. He took the seat nearest the door as if, if he stayed in the room for to long he would to start to behave like Miss Tomaya. With relief Miss Tomaya waltzed through the doors, as light as air, smiling freely while holding a large hat. 'great, she was right' I thought to myself as Tea squealed next to me this time louder.

"yes, yes" she waved her hand dismissively at Teas over enthusiastic response to her hat.

I relaxed instantly at the sound of her voice, like soft music wafting on the breeze of a summers day. She wore long colourful dresses with interesting if not eccentric accessories to go with them. I loved Miss Tomaya because even with all her quirky ways and her soft voice, if you pissed her off she became a goddess of anger and you would feel her wrath.

"yes, as you have all probably realised we are starting a new project this lesson" she said followed again by Teas screams of excitement. " Right before we start I need everyone to divide into partners, so as usual I'll pick out the names out the hat, if you don't like the decision, then tough."

She went on to steadily draw little pieces of paper out the old, battered hat and proceed to read out the names written on them in her scrawly writing. Through out this process the whole class was silent with anticipation of who they would spend the next few months working with, there was a few protests from a few students but nothing more as the hat slowly went down until there where few names left, mine being one of them. I was anxious as my name hadn't been called yet and the only people left I didn't fancy being partnered up with for months.

"Miss Katalina" Miss Tomaya called out while scrunching up the paper and throwing it in the bin beside her. "You'll be partnered with," she paused while with much effect before she pulled out a tiny folded paper and slowly unfolded it before reading out "Mr Kaiba"

It took me a minute for this news to sink in, my mind whirling, then I noticed my mouth was gaping open as if I was catching flies. I could feel a fluttering in my chest, almost like someone was clutching it really tightly. Weather it was anticipation, excitement or something akin to fear I had no idea. My hands went clammy and I could almost hear my heart thudding in my chest trying to get out and preyed that no one else could hear it. Kaiba stood up and strode over to where I was sat, staring at anywhere but at him as my eyes darted back and forth trying to regain composer, I felt unguarded in his presence and unprepared for this sudden change of events. He was getting closer and I watched him until he was upon me and asked in his most deep velvety voice that sounded amused by my reaction.

"you going to move up?" it was the most simple question that I needn't answer but I found my voice saying "move up Tea" she shot me a hurt, accusing look but moved nonetheless to the spare seat next to her letting him sit next to me. I listened to the brief in a blur of words that somehow didn't make sense. One thing was on my mind 'Why was this happening? It had to be more than a coincidence that I kept ending up with Kaiba, in the corridor, in the canteen, the book and the note and now this seriously!' then the rational part of my brain kicked in and told me 'don't be stupid it was a random draw' I felt my mind relax at that thought and decided to ignore the voices in my head and carry on with the lesson, even though already I knew it was hopeless.

I stared at the clock for longer than I realised when I felt something tickle my ear as I heard Kaiba say softly "if you continue to watch the clock, it'll never move" I jumped at the sudden closeness of the situation as I turned to face him and gasped as his face was inches from mine. I leaned back away from his gaze and his intoxicating sweet breath that made my head spin but I just wanted more of like a drug. I took a sharp breath in and blew it all the way out trying to steady myself. 'what are you doing' I told myself as I stared at his face as it stared back with a raised eyebrow and an amused grin on his face that made me feel like Iv'e just done something incredibly stupid for no reason. I turned back to Miss Tomaya and tried to concentrate and take the tension of my mind feeling irritated at myself for acting in such away with him 'he's just like anyone else' I told myself although a part of me knew I was lying.

The bell rang and I was as quick of my chair as if it had electric shocked me as it sounded. I grabbed my bag and flew out the class before anyone else had risen to their feet. I raced towards the canteen before coming to a complete halt. I stood there panting with the effort of getting out the classroom quick enough, I couldn't stand it in there a minute longer with his presence so close. Tea followed behind me herself puffing as she had probably ran the whole way. Spotting me she staggered towards me clutching her waist as a stitch was forming.

"Hey" she called alerting everyone's attention. "Why you run off like that?"

I decided I was better off not answering her persistent questioning, knowing that every detail would be divulged to the gang later and then fly round the school, best not to incriminate myself and hope that whatever stupid rumour she cooks up dwindle out and not spread like wild fire.

We sat down at our usual seat at the same table even though the others hadn't joined us yet.

"Soooo" she started, I braced myself for what I knew was coming.

"Seto Kaiba" she gushed 'knew it' I heard the voice in my head say in an annoying, I told you so type of way.

"yeah?" was all I said.

"I cant believe you got him as a partner, bad luck girl" she said shaking her head.

"Why?" I said can't help thinking why Tea thought Kaiba was a bad project partner he excelled in every subject.

"Er hello" She said with the most annoying voice talking like it was the most obvious thing in the world. " He's mean and hateful, he's rude and snobbish to everyone and everyone hates him" she gasped " and especially Joey" she paused for maximum effect "What are you going to do?"

I was about to answer "what do you mean what am I going to do. Joey doesn't depict who I see or what I do." but before I could the others piled in through the door and headed toward the table.

Before they were to close Tea put a finger to her lips and winked, as if to say 'our little secret' before profoundly turning her back and greeted the others, leaving me feeling guilty and dirty. Then another thought occurred to me ' Why do I feel like this, its not like I wanted Kaiba as my partner, did I?' I was now in the most foul, irritable mood once again, this time due to Tea and her irrepressible ability to not being able to keep her mouth shut, as she proceeded to tell the others about our new project in music, and how gutted she was to have Frankie as her partner, the school geek that couldn't sing a tune to save her life. I didn't care I would of rather had Frankie who knew her limits and played to her strengths than Kaiba who was a complete mystery to me, most people had barely heard him speak with out it being an insult or an emotionless statement let alone sing. 'this is going to be a challenge' I thought to myself while smiling a small secret smile all my own 'I love a challenge and this one might be worth pursuing'


	6. Chapter 6

Part Seven

I didn't see Kaiba for the whole of the week after that until my next music lesson which I was now dreading. Sitting in my usual seat by the window of the crowded stuffy classroom where instruments and music sheets littered the room. I held my breath as the door creaked open and in walked Seto Kaiba, last as usual to this particular class. He sauntered over to the seat next to mine and sat down. I couldn't help but feel that this time something was different. He seemed unsettled and unsure of himself which was very different. He was sitting on the edge of his seat as far away from me as possible his back stiff and straight. I looked around as everyone got stuck into there project 'nobody else seems to notice his strange behaviour, is it me?' I asked myself as I looked myself up and down worrying about my appearance, I picked up a strand of hair lying limp on my shoulder and sniffed it discretely 'no I don't smell, and I look the same as usual'. I stared at him for a while trying to work out what his problem was.

Once again after drifting off and stared at him for too long Kaiba turned to me and asked a surprising question.

"What's your problem?" taken aback I stared at him incredulously before replying "me?" I could feel my jaw drop. "my problem?"

he nodded shortly while staring at Miss Tomaya's back, refusing to look at me.

"I don't have a problem its you with the problem" I hissed back.

Kaiba shook his head slowly almost sorrowful in its nature.

" I've never had a problem with you." I creased my brow at this sudden statement and thought back to all those times when we had met or spoken. Most of those time had been with the gang and it was Joey who had always opened his big mouth and had to start something. The times I was by myself with him I was so used to the arguments I hadn't known any difference or knew how to talk with him. With sudden realisation I realised it was me that was being rude and hostile towards him so he retorted in return.

As I came back to the real world the first thing I saw was Kaiba's deep blue eyes. It was as if the block of ice in his eyes had melted in to a deep pool of blue water. Like the mask of arrogance and selfishness had let it self slip to reveal a more natural, normal person. I sighed a long sigh and tried to apologise but found the words vanish before I had thought of them. With in that silence the mask had been put back up like the complete reverse of the Seto I had just seen. His back was ridged his head turned away from me in resolve he looked angry and the ice was back.

He didn't speak to me throughout the rest of the lesson preferring to glare at Miss Tomaya's back as she went round checking on students. While I spent the rest of the lesson trying to think of how to make my self heard and how to say sorry to a man who hates me for my unexplainable hatred of him. The bell rang to symbolize the end of the lesson straight away Kaiba got up and headed for the door only giving me enough time to quickly scrawl one word on a scrap of paper and slipping it in his bag before he was picking it up and out the door. I regretted it before the bag was even out the door I got up too quickly and crashed into Tea who came to share some meaningless gossip with me and ask me stupid questions.

Before I knew it the contents of my bag had spilt out all over the floor scattering my possessions everywhere and everything from my torn, doodled on books to my lipgloss were everywhere, under tables and chairs by other peoples feet being kicked out the way by people trudging out of the room leaving me feeling like a fool, utterly embarrassed as that cow Tea said see you at lunch as she headed shiftily towards the door not wanting to help me get my things back. Feeling like a small child on all fours like a dog I scrambled around the empty classroom grabbing everything I could see that was mine and wandering why I kept so much crap in there in the first place. Finally I spotted my phone lying by the door. Preying it wasn't trod on by the mountain of students that had just left I crawled over to the door. I was nearly there when my phone was encased in a hand and lifted up. I so focused on my phone followed it blindly without thinking as I slowly followed the phone up till I was on my feet before reaching out to take it. Looking up to see the face of the person who had been bothered to actually stop and help me.

Suddenly I was gazing into deep blue eyes that now only held a touch of ice. He was holding my phone out to me and I felt uncomfortable as I found I couldn't tear my own dark brown eyes away from his bright blue. I smiled at my foolishness toward him and the fact he saw me crawling on the floor. He was smiling back slightly like a half smile his eyes softening in till all the ice had melted into the deep bottomless pool once again. He gave me my phone his hand deliberately touching mine as it lingered there tempting me with its warmth. There were no need for word as our gaze said everything his smile widened in to a full smile the first time I had seen a genuine smile from the cold, illusive Seto Kaiba.

"What do you think your doing Kaiba?" Said a threatening voice from down the corridor. I recognised it as soon as I heard it. Joey strode right up to Seto and was so close to him that there heads could of clashed. Joey was breathing heavily almost growling in its way as he squared up to the much taller, calmer man his Icy exterior firmly back in place as he looked indignant and scowled at the younger, angry Joey.

Realising none were going to back down in a hurry and they were causing a blockage in the corridor causing people to gather. I walked over towards Joey and shook his shoulder genitally.

"come on Joey, Seto was only helping me get my stuff back" Joey didn't look convinced and raised his eyebrows at my use of Kaiba's first name.

"my bag split" I explained desperate to avoid a fight that Seto would inevitability win.

Joey was resisting the whole way back to the canteen I barely had a chance to smile an apologetic smile in Seto's direction before we were out of sight.

Sitting down at the table Joey was still fuming as he shot accusing looks and muttering loudly about 'what he thought he was doing talking to you' among over affinities.

My phone still enclosed in my tight fisted hand beeped as a text came through I picked up the phone and read the text 'from my network, typical' I sighed as I put the phone back in my stuffed bag. As I dropped my phone I noticed something else stuck to the underside of it from my constant handling. I peeled off the paper and got a thrill as I recognised the scrupled paper weather it was fear or the excitement I didn't care I just turned the paper over to see the same note that I had snuck into Seto's bag not half hour ago. I cant deny I'm not disappointed and confused, was this his way of rejecting my apology or acknowledging it. One word stared up at me 'Sorry' I found my mind searching for an explanation. Did he deliberately give it back to me or was he about to read it before he found my phone, did he read it at all. I tuned the note over and over again still staring at the same word barely noticing the small perfect writing in the corner written lightly in pencil two words 'me too'. I smiled to myself feeling the panic leave me as I sunk down into my chair.


	7. Chapter 7  last chapter

Part 7

The next lessons me and Seto worked closely, me coming up with most of the ideas and him interjecting his opinion when needed. We seemed to have found some common ground and for that I was greatful. Joey was still grumbling about our new found friendship each lesson he would stand outside the door and wait for me to come out normally talking with Seto which drove him crazy with jealousy or worse if I stayed behind with him to finish some work which he sometimes insisted on supervising as if I need a baby sitter. Each time I sat down at lunch, now the only time I saw Joey, he would pester me about the music assignment and why it was so important to me, each time I would turn round and say,

"I need an A this time Joey or I'll fail this years music, you wouldn't be acting this way if I was partnered with Tea." he would normally ignore me after that so I would go to the library where Seto was usually sat their with his laptop for the free wi-fi.

This would happen nearly every single lunch time until I snapped.

"Isn't it obvious" Joey shouted in my face, as that bitch Tea brought up that me and Seto had gotten "Awfully close", were her poisonous words that just happened to 'slip out'.

"What's obvious Joey?" I hissed back my voice dangerous and deadly.

Joey looked slightly taken aback at my tone but carried on none the less with his argument.

"He's just using you" he said "to get at me"

"oh that's rich coming from you" said feeling my chest getting tight and the urge to be sick rose as the built up tension and problems came up from deep down in my stomach to rise up till it overflowed and it all came tumbling out. Everything that had been bothering me about the relationship, him with his mates, his lack of romance, his jealousy and his over sensitivity with everything but me, came out as I hurled out the truth that he couldn't handle. Joey just stood there in the middle of the canteen looking down-funded like he couldn't even comprehend what I was saying was actual words, he looked at me like I was some sort of alien from out of space with lots of tentacles. He protested of course like the big headed idiot he was, saying he didn't know why I was saying this that it was all Seto's fault for breaking us apart and couldn't understand what he himself had done wrong.

I could feel myself getting more and more angry as he stood their playing dumb, the wild phoenix tearing and clawing at my insides as he protested everything that I said making me out to be crazy to even go near Seto, when I knew about how he hated him so much, that he's his enemy and always will be and that as his girlfriend, I should know better.

That was the last straw.

"Fine" I screamed at him. "go fuck Mai Valentine, I know she wants to. I not catering to you any more" with that last remark I walked out and never looked back. Out of the canteen down the endless maze of corridors to the library and out of Joey's life.

Crashing through the doors into the deathly quiet library. Pounding the floor while the normally kind librarian hissed a shush at me. I reached my usual corner and flung myself down heavily into the comfort of a leather hardback chair placed my sweating head on the cooling smooth surface of the polished wood table. Closing my eyes I breathed heavily trying to calm down while feeling a single tear spill out of the corner of my eye and roll uncontrollably down my cheek. That prickly feeling of being watched came creeping up my neck also feeling foolish that I had let him get to me. I sat up my eyes still closed against the harsh light of the library, feeling foolish for crying over something that was inevitably was going to happen. I felt the chair next to me silently me on the carpet and someone sit down gaining quick composure I opened my eyes to look at my company just as a rouge tear slid out my eye to cascade down my face. A pale hand caught the falling tear as gentle as a the softest feather as it plucked the tear from my cheek. I followed the pale, immaculate finger with the tear balanced perfectly in its pare drop shape glinting sorrowfully in the florescent light, as it travelled the short distance through the air to the perfectly sculptured mouth to be held there before broken on his beautiful lips by his tender kiss. The moment happened in a couple of second although it seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

"Seto, What are you doing?" my whisper barely audible compared to my heart beat pounding in my chest.

He smiled gently as he spoke "I was there in the canteen" he spoke softly to me as his hand reached for mine under the table only to linger and play with my fingertips.

I could feel the phoenix lifting its head coming out of its pit of sorrow and fluttering its wings as the anticipation grew in me. I looked up from where our hands lay in my lap being playfully caressed and stroked to look up at his face. He learned in carefully his forehead touching mine like he was waiting for a response.

"what's this" I said seductively "Seto Kaiba going soft".

He grinned.

"shut up" he murmured playfully.

I moved toward him and closed my eyes, my heart beat extremely loudly inside my chest and I prayed he wouldn't hear it as he kissed me softly, brushing my long hair out my face with his other hand. His kiss was soft with a slight urgency about it that made it passionate. I wrapped my other hand round his neck as he began deepening the kiss, putting more pressure and soon I felt his tongue sliding across my lower lip begging for entrance. I could feel my lips parting granting permission immediately, wanting nothing more than to be sharing this moment with Seto Kaiba. My hands moved across his chest to his now messy hair and back again as if they had a mind of their own. I sucked playfully on the tip of his tongue, before we paused to take breath he gazed at my face both of us panting heavily from the effort he bent down to kiss my neck as I tilted my head back in passion moaning his name softly as he started to suck tenderly at my collarbone before coming back for my lips. He kissed them hungrily with raw passion then calming down with soft, gentle kisses that lingered on my lips after he withdrew his face from mine looking at me with concerned eyes that he had pushed me too far to fast. I looked back at him with the same expression on my face until he smiled that small smile that always made me laugh. We sat there for I don't know how long laughing, kissing our hands entwined.

1 Year Later

Me and Seto are still together and have never been happier. Joey did get with Mai Valentine I think they deserve each other. I still talk to Yugi, Tea and the gang but more in fleeting moments than actual conversation but it doesn't bother me anyhow. Me and Seto got the A I needed to graduate and life is good.


End file.
